There has been proposed a technology, which is capable of controlling electric energy used in an image processing apparatus such as a copying machine.
For example, in one known technology, the electric energy consumed while a copying machine is in a standby state is evenly allotted to and accumulated for each of respective departments of an organization that use the copying machine.
Incidentally, another known technology proposes executing preparation processes for image formation, so-called warming-up, before an image processing apparatus, which has received a job, carries out an image process.